


Need To Eat

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert develops a very bad relationship with food.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Aren't You Hungry?

**Robert lay in bed one arm behind his head the other with the palm resting on his stomach he heard Aaron moving around downstairs and the smell of bacon wafted up towards their bedroom he groaned and rolled onto his front burying his face into his pillow his stomach was feeling distinctly queasy again he'd been feeling so unwell recently and Aaron was beginning to worry Robert had reassured him it was just a bug and he would be fine in a few days but that was over a week ago and Robert still wasn't feeling any better.**

**Aaron padded upstairs and entered their bedroom in time to see Robert dive into their en suite one hand clamped over his mouth then he heard the distinctive sound of Robert being sick and went over to the door and knocked gently on it.**

**"Rob you alright in there babe?." he called out and then rolled his eyes at Roberts response of "I'm fine".**

**Aaron opened the door and slipped inside and sighed seeing Robert slumped over the toilet his back arching as he heaved.**

**" Oh baby you really aren't well are you. " Aaron whispered softly and Robert shook his head as he spat one more time and sat back against the side of the shower.**

**"Oh Rob it's okay." Aaron said soothingly.**

**later that day Robert was lying on the sofa feeling bad he had a headache.**

**Aaron was at work and Robert sent him a text to see when he was going to be home.**

_**Hey babe what time are you coming home I've been sick again?. -R** _

_**That's not good at all baby you feeling any better now?-A** _

_**Not really -R** _

_**:( -A.** _

_**Robert was asleep when Aaron got home wrapped up in the blanket from the back of the** _ **sofa.**

**Aaron decided Robert would be better off sleeping in bed and set about waking him.**


	2. No Better only worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gradually gets worse.

**Aaron watched Robert sleep that night until his eyes began to close he was woken a little after six by Robert climbing back into bed his hair damp from the shower Aaron opened his eyes slowly as Robert snuggled down under the warm duvet and buried his face into his pillow.**

**"Been sick again?." He asked his voice gravelly from sleep.**

**" No just needed a shower didn't have one yesterday felt too ill. " Robert explained and Aaron rolled his eyes knowing it was a lie he had heard Robert throwing up.**

**Aaron rolled onto his side and rested his head onto his left palm studying his pale husband.**

**"Don't lie to me please Rob you remember what we said when we got back together?." He asked and Robert nodded.**

**" that we would talk to each other and work things out together.' He said his voice cracking as tears threatened to overwhelm him once again.**

**" exactly so please do that I'm worried about you babe you haven't been well for days now and you've stopped drinking coffee. " Aaron whispered and Robert sighed there was no escaping it he had to tell Aaron the full story now otherwise he would lose him for good.**

**Robert opened his mouth and began to tell Aaron the whole sorry tale starting from what happened on their night out the one that brought them back together all those months ago and the fact that he had discovered that he was a carrier a week before they had got back together he knew that the risk of him becoming pregnant was limited when they first got back together because neither of them would have sex without a condom but since being told they were both clean they had stopped using condoms when they had sex and Robert was trying to decide if he was actually pregnant or just ill.**

**A week later Robert was in hospital hooked up to a IV pale as anything he had been rushed in by ambulance two days ago after Aaron found him collapsed on the stairs sweating and burning hot to the touch Robert was waking for the results of lots of tests and Aaron was sat watching his husband worry etched all over his face.**

**"Its probably just the flu or something like that I feel much better now." Robert said and Aaron snorted.**

**" You were vomiting water babe nothing alright about that is there you passed out on me I thought about what it I thought what if I lost you? . " Aaron whispered tears gathering in his tired blue eyes he hasn't slept since Robert was first admitted.**

**Robert looked at Aaron with concern on his face and tears welling in his own eyes he had no idea just how worried and scared Aaron had been because he had been so out of it with fever that he was talking nonsense.**

**There was a light knock on the door and Dr Walker entered the room to speak to them Robert was surprised to see that she was smiling.**

**"Congratulations Mr Sugden you're two months pregnant." She said and Robert stared at her before turning to Aaron who was beaming at him he knew about Robert obviously but he had no idea that Robert would've got pregnant on the first try they had always wanted a family and now they were blessed to be having one.**

**" Oh Rob I can't believe it were going to be Dads we are going to have a family I am so proud of you Rob thank you so much. " Aaron said tears streaming down his cheeks.**


	3. Food becomes more than fuel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gradually gets better as the pregnancy continues morning sickness becomes a regular thing.

**Robert lay on their bed exhausted he was three months along now and his bump was beginning to show he wore soft pregnancy leggings and a baggy jumper he was excited to meet their son or daughter they had opted to not be told the sex of the baby so Aaron had painted the nursery a lovely shade of yellow with a bumblebee border and pictures of beaches and such hung on the walls the cot was light brown and made from cherry wood the changing table was custom made by Cain and Moira and Matty.**

**Robert was enjoying most aspects of being pregnant but the morning sickness was his least favorite part he couldn't even enjoy his favorite breakfast with Aaron anymore he had barely made it to the sink one morning when Aaron was making bacon sarnies.**

**Aaron looked at him and sighed "that's bacon out then." He whispered and Robert nodded glumly.**

**Aaron knocked on their bedroom door and poked his head round before pushing the door open and walking in carrying a tray with toast and peppermint tea on it for Robert along with his pregnancy pills and a glass of soda water a weird craving Robert seemed to have recently.**

**Robert smiled and sat up against the headboard "morning baby thanks for this." He said and Aaron nodded he would do anything to help Robert feel better after all it was because of him that Robert was pregnant in the first place and he wanted to prove he was responsible .**

**Aaron sat with Robert while he ate his breakfast then took the tray back downstairs and headed off to work for a couple of hours Robert was on the phone when he got home and Aaron sighed sounded like he was trying to talk to Diane about his pregnancy but wasn't getting anywhere Diane had taken exception to the news and had told Robert he was a freak.**

**Robert was determined to try and maintain a relationship with Diane but it was a futile attempt and Aaron was glad when Robert put the phone down and went to comfort his distraught husband.**

**Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert and stroked his back then he felt it a hard kick and smiled at Robert.**

**"Ello there peanut." He said stroking Roberts bump softly and Robert giggled as Aaron stroked his bump he was ticklish thanks to the hormones.**

**Robert looked at Aaron with a look of pure devotion in his eyes if Diane didn't want to understand then that was her problem he didn't need her he had Aaron and that was all that mattered right now as he drifted off to sleep held safe and secure in the arms of the man he loved.**

**Robert slept deeply and woke up feeling better than he had done for a while he always slept better when he was held in the arms of his husband.**


	4. Weird cravings

**Robert some days later could be found eating pickle straight out of the jar with a big bag of nacho chips he was going through some serious weird cravings and the pickle seemed to be the latest one Aaron watched his husband with a look of disgust on his face "ugh how can you eat that? ." He asked shuddering .**

**"I'm pregnant." Robert replied .**

**"I know baby but you're not the one having to clean that up when you puke." Aaron said and Robert nodded " I know I'm sorry I didn't have any warning. " he said.**

**Aaron rolled his eyes and hugged Robert who chose that moment to burst into tears.**

**Aaron hugged him and stroked his back comforting him as best he could but he knew it was hormones doing the talking right now and not Robert he held him for a moment longer then Robert broke free from the hug and sprinted to the downstairs bathroom.**

**Aaron sighed and followed wincing as he heard Robert throwing up and went to help his suffering husband and crouched behind him rubbing his back as Robert threw up nothing really remained and he was soon reduced to dry heaving.**

**"That's it just breathe deep breaths babe deep breaths feel better?." Aaron asked gently still rubbing Roberts back as he spoke Robert nodded and leaned back away from the toilet his pale face flushed and sweaty he wasn't feeling good still but he felt better than a few moments earlier.**

**Robert got to his feet and rubbed his bump softly feeling the baby kick him in response just below his ribs he smiled and grabbed Aaron's hand placing it into his stomach and Aaron winced as the baby kicked again.**

**"Steady on peanut your daddy isn't feeling so great." He whispered and Robert smiled as the kicks became less violent and frequent clearly their child knew her dad's voice already he giggled as Aaron lifted up his jumper and kissed his bump lovingly it tickled because of Aaron's beard.**

**" I love you both so much. " Aaron said and Robert nodded "and we love you too." He replied he left the bathroom pulling Aaron along with him he wanted to snuggle on the sofa he missed that now he was pregnant they couldn't do much anymore just the occasional hand job from time to time.**

**Robert snuggled close to Aaron and breathed in his scent he was always relaxed around Aaron and he eventually drifted off to sleep on the sofa wrapped up in Aaron's arms.**

**Aaron was tired when they headed up to bed he was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow and didn't wake up until he felt Robert get back into bed from the bathroom and he sighed "Why didn't you wake me babe?." he asked knowing Robert had been throwing up because he smelt of mint.**

**"I didn't have time." Robert replied through a yawn.**


	5. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts pregnancy continues.

**Five months later.**

_I am OK please don't worry its just Braxton Hicks apparently it is very common at this stage I am not in labor not yet.-R_

_Are you sure I can come home if you need me to Adam understands.-A_

_No No I am fine I am on my way home now with your mum she's going to stay with me until you come home.-R_

_Alright I love you.-A_

_love you too.-R_

Robert sat down on the sofa when Chas let them into the house he was now five months pregnant and starting to become very tired and exhausted from carrying the baby his ankles tended to swell when he walked too far or for too long, Robert had woken up with intense pain in his abdomen and he was so worried that he was in early labor that he had phoned Chas in blind panic what didn't help either was that Robert had very low blood sugar he hadn't been able to eat properly for a week he hadn't been very well he'd had a stomach bug picked up from one of the kids in the pub.

Chas had taken Robert to hospital after he had discovered he was bleeding and had stayed with him while he was checked out Robert was scared that he was losing the baby he had already suffered one miscarriage before in his life when he was 26 and living in London.

Chas covered Robert with a blanket and went to make him a cup of mint tea knowing that Robert was likely to be feeling rough after having his tummy felt and poked during a ultrasound.

Aaron left early and headed home to check on Robert Chas smiled softly at him when he entered the house Robert was curled up fast asleep on the sofa one hand by his face on a cushion the other resting on his bump and Aaron smiled at how peaceful Robert appeared to be right then sleep was the best thing for him to be doing after being so ill for the last few days.


End file.
